


Hug Me Back

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: Nyo!Spamano one-shot.





	Hug Me Back

“Chi! Hug me!”

The younger girl yelped, dodging to one side in order to avoid the incoming Spaniard. Her curl fizzed, and her whole body tensed. When she finally realized that it hadn’t been an attack, just a reckless glomp, the girl scowled.

Carmen laughed as she stood back up, brushing off her skirt. “You dodged me, Chi!”

“Of course I did! You can’t just go around hugging random people.”

“Qué? Why not?”

Chiara stared at her. She couldn’t really be that stupid, could she?

(Wait, this was Carmen she was talking about. Of course she could be that stupid.)

The Italian sighed. “Because people need their personal space.”

“Why?”

“They just do. I mean, we do. I mean, I do. I mean…” She finally gave up on trying to explain herself, just throwing her hands up in the air instead and exclaiming, “Whatever!”

Carmen chuckled. “Chi looks frustrated.”

“Shut up.” Chiara lowered her arms as she scowled at the other girl once more. “So why are you here, anyways?”

Carmen continued to smile. “Didn’t I make that obvious? I want a hug.”

Chiara turned away, an attempt at hiding the faint pink of her cheeks. “No way.”

Carmen skipped over and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. “Gotcha!” she chirped, laughing a little.

The Italian began squirming, struggling to get free. “Stop that! Let go! Chigi!”

“You’re so cute,” Carmen gushed.

“Sh-Shut up!”

Carmen snuggled the younger girl’s hair, then ordered brightly, “Hug me back, Chi!”

“What?! No way!”

“Come on, I’m waiting!”

Chiara scowled. “I’m not hugging you back, idiot!”

She pouted. “Why?”

“Because you’re a moron!”

Carmen looked confused. “… So if I was smarter, you’d hug me back?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Nothing!”

“But if you didn’t mean anything, then why did you say it?”

Her cheeks puffed out. “Shut up!”

“But I want to know why–”

“Chigi!”

Carmen laughed again. “You really don’t make sense sometimes, Chi.”

“I make more sense than you do!” the Italian shot back, her curl fizzing again. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled again.

“Sí!” the older girl chirped eagerly. She then went on to tighten her grip around her captive. “Come on, hug me back!”

“I told you, no!”

“I’m not letting you go until you do!”

“Chigi!”

Carmen laughed a little. “Come on, silly,” she teased. “We’re going to be here for a long time if you don’t stop being so stubborn.”

Chiara just tensed. She said nothing, but her scowl deepened.

Carmen laughed again, hugging the younger girl tighter than ever as she got ready to stick around for however long it might take. This was Chiara they were talking about after all; getting a hug might take a year or more.

Luckily, she was willing to wait as long as she needed to.


End file.
